The Rage of the Harbinger
by Ori and Iota
Summary: Seven is a kid who's life hasn't turned out quite the way he wanted, when he decides to end it all with a fatal leap he ends up being the Harbinger of Yveltal the legendary of destruction. He must find a way to convince Legends and Champions alike that males aren't so bad, while also completing life threatening missions to destroy the gang he once called his family.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Ori. This is my first story, and the idea isn't really mine. All ideas from this story were inspired by SpartanLemons and his amazing story, The Legendary Champions. While I may love his stories, some of the plot twists he had kind of threw me off. (Bruh I was like a hardcore Ellie fan).

I am not saying i don't like his way of telling the story i just didn't care for that particular plot twist, meaning i will try to stick to the champions and legendaries idea more so than adding insane plot twists that no one had the slightest hint was going to means that my stories won't have the same plot that his does. Yes i know they are both about champions, and yes i know they both start the same. Keep in mind that I own nothing having to do with Pokemon. This is for the enjoyment of the people reading this, so please review, feel free to tell me of spelling errors, pm me with ideas about how the story should go. So without further delay, here is

The Rage of the Harbinger

Hello, my name is Seven. I have no middle name, no last name and no past that I wish to speak of. I was born in Nimbasa City, the one with the big fucking Ferris wheel and the amusement park for a Pokemon gym.

I've been homeless for about 7 years now after I was kicked to the curb and left to die by my ungrateful parents, can you believe they said i wasn't even their son? I've known them my entire life and they told me I wasn't their son, how fucked up is that. I spent my entire life with them just for them to call me trash and throw me to the curb. That's when I was thrown out and left to die, but the thing is I didn't die.

I found ways to survive, though I developed a gambling habit while doing so. I also taught myself to fight and pickpocket and work with what was available at the time. But enough about me, here is where my story begins.(Queue the random music that plays during a Poke'mon movie intro.)

CHAPTER 1: The beginning

I was walking down the alleys of Nimbasa City listening to music and deciding on my playlist I've been told numerous times by gangs and thugs and whoever else I gambled with to pick a genre and stick with it, but that wasn't really my style.

I liked when rap music suddenly flowed into the elegant violins and pianos of acoustic versions of alternative rock songs that rapidly changed to classic rock in a matter of minutes. It pleased me when the shuffle button cooperated and made the perfect sequence. My

thoughts were cut short by feminine screams. I bolted down the alley and found the source, a pale women about 5'10" with Crimson hair and black highlights being pinned against a wall by a group of three thugs.

"Look boss, we got a good one" one of the thugs exclaimed as he pulled out a knife.

"I know Frank, she'll be perfect. I can't wait to make her scream with fear and a little pleasure.".

As the third thug was about to speak I cut in, I interrupted " Why don't you three back away from the lady and go about your day like the fine fucking gentlemen you are"

I said.

" Who might you be runt? ", The one who I perceived to be in charged asked.

"Oh, no one important. Just the one who's going to break every bone in your body if you don't leave the lady alone.". As these words left my mouth all three men laughed and began advancing towards me, but not before giving the woman a punch to the stomach to make her stay put. "Wait wait wait, timeout." I said as I fumbled with my earbuds and managed to get them in. "Ok, time in" as I hit play and began to rush to Tech N9ne's Am I a Psycho. I began to sing as my fist collided with the first thug ," I see you looking at me, looking at me so I ask, AM I A PSYCHO?" As I twisted his arm behind his back and shoving his head against the brick wall, kicking his leg out then snapping his neck leaving him dead on the spot. I then turned to the leader and grabbed his arm before breaking it, with his other hand he pulled out a knife which I gladly took from him and shoved into his neck before pushing him to the side to see the last thug put a gun to his head then pulling the trigger. I watched as the last thug ended himself and lay there In a bloody mess on the ground.

When I saw everything was done I went to check on the lady. "May I ask your name ma'am?" I asked,

"Please don't hurt me I won't tell anyone just please leave me alone!" She screamed as I approached.

" I'm not here to hurt you. I came to help" I told her as I took out my earbuds and neatly tying them in a bow before playing them in my pocket.

"So you aren't going to hurt me?" She asked.

" No I would never do such a thing to someone who has never wronged me or anyone else." I told her.

She suddenly said the word "Venna."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

" You asked for my name and I do believe that is my name." She smiled as she spoke.

I stared in disbelief as the woman who cowered before me while watching me cause so much fear and terror I caused a man to commit suicide, looked at me in kindness and compassion like she new my sad existence would end soon as me and the last thug had something in common, he ended his life just like I planned on doing.

She snapped her fingers, pulling me from my thoughts and said " follow me. I know somewhere I can repay you with something you so obviously need, food.".

I suddenly realized that i hadn't eaten much Since being thrown out and happily followed without saying a word.

After the wonderful meal we said our goodbyes.

As I was walking away I heard her yell out " you never told me your name".

I turned and looked at her and said one word, the only word that seemed to bring me luck, "Seven" I yelled back and turned to walk away.

Later that night I sat on top of the Ferris wheel and contemplated why I should keep living.

Moments later I reached a conclusion. "Nope nothing comes to mind." I said aloud and with a smirk as I jumped, ready to feel the sweet release that the ground would provide me with. It never came, all that I saw was darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize for the first chapter paragraph mistakes, I feel like I fixed most of them. I thank you for the mistakes. I would also like to thank Septentrion Euchoreutes for telling me of my error and reviewing.

Thank you for your time and as always review and tell me your thoughts.

CHAPTER 2: Is it really that hard?

I woke up to the sound of beeping. I looked around the room which was colored a glorious white and gold room.

I stopped when my eyes rested on a familiar face.

" Venna," I asked."what am I doing here, and why am I not dead?".

She sighed and said " you, Seven had a failed suicide attempt. I know what I told you and my name is not Venna. That is my human name that i use when on earth. You make call me Yveltal."

She was encompassed In a bright white light that slowly reveal the legendary Pokemon of destruction.

So many thoughts flooded my mind but the only words that came out were, " Is it that fucking hard to kill myself?"

At this she frowned and spoke." I wish to make a deal with you, I wish for you to become my champion, Seven." She must have seen my confused expression and continued to explain. "Each Legend picks a person or Pokemon to become their guardian and warrior to protect the legend and carry out missions for them. Previously all champions are female and Pokemon."

" Wait hold up. Why did you tell me that last part?" I asked.

" Oh, because they hate males" she said with a smile and continued " And since I don't want you feeling different I have changed your title of champion to the title of Harbinger, since I am after all the Pokemon of destruction" she said with a wink.

"So what happens if I say no?" I questioned.

" Then I will send you straight to the distortion world with no chance of going to redeem yourself." she said with glee.

"Well then sign me right the fuck up" I laughed.

She then began asking me details about armor and weapons. " So Seven, what is your weapon of choice? Sword, mace , axe?".

She stared in disbelief when I said "No, I want a gun, no unlimited ammo or whatever bullshit you can do, I just want a custom sniper rifle that I can work on with whoever makes the weapons. I also would like a machine that manufactures ammunition for it so I can reload magazines." I got excited as I explained my desires.

She then asked " why wouldn't you want unlimited ammo? Wouldn't it be easier?"

I looked up and with smug but determined eyes, and told her " it's only fun if me AND my enemies have a fighting chance, plus I like reloading things. I'll just carry a few clips of 4 round each, and when I'm out then I'll improvise." My eyes were smug and determined but my heart was filled with excitement and unknown rage at whatever I would be facing.

"What will you name your weapon?" She asked. I responded with what I knew would be the perfect name, stories I'd heard as a kid of armored bears and frozen lands. I spoke the perfect word that would seal the fate of any who dared have my mark of death upon them, "Frenzy."

Once the ideas for the weapon were in place Yveltal and I designed my armor. The helmet acted like a hood. When needed, I could put the hood on and it would harden and change shape to form the helmet. There would be a line going through the middle with one half of the mask being black with the eye slot being a Crimson red, and the other half be black with a Ghostly white eye slot. The best part was when I was done with it I could just fold it back like a regular hood.

The chest was a little different. It needed to be put inside a disc that carried on my back, when i needed it, I could attach it to the left side of my chest and it would activate. The chest piece was jet black with a white Y shape in the middle of it. When the chest piece was activated the armor would extend over my arms. The arm parts were black with what looked to be crimson red looking scars going across them. The legs would extend like the arms except they were black with a crimson line going up the middle.( sorry about the armor description. Just picture DC comics "death stroke with two eyes and this color scheme).

I gazed at Yveltal as we began walking towards the champion room to introduce me

She stopped me and became excited as she spoke, "Oh, I forgot. You get to choose what Poke'mon you wish to be, you get to choose what form you are in as well. So you can choose to be a Poke'mon , a human/Poke'mon hybrid, or a human. Quickly choose before we go in."

I thought for a second before answering, " Charizard.".

She smiled at my choice as a white light enveloped me, I felt myself changing.

Yveltal spoke as I was changing, "Your Seven is evolving to...Charizard"

I laughed as the transformation was complete. I looked at her, smiled and said, "Fuck you, that jokes not funny.

I decided to stay in my hybrid form for now as I let my wings form on my back and allowed my tail to grow from my lower back, two horns grew through my chocolate brown hair.

When I was done, we arrived at the doors. She put her hands on each massive door as they opened dramatically.

She spoke, " I have called you all to this meeting room to introduce you to my new Harbinger. All of you I would like you to meet Seven.".

Gasps began to fill the air as I walked into the room filled with feminine glares." What have you done Yveltal?! Bringing this pig, this male into the great hall." I heard Xerneas screeched.

I turned to Yveltal in time to see her launch an Oblivion Wing from her hand in the direction of the Life Pokemon, colliding with its target the attack created mass amounts of dust and smoke.

As the smoke cleared I could see Xerneas kneeling on the ground as Yveltal spoke,"You will not insult my Harbinger or my decision Xerneas. I have made my decision, it is final. This meeting was merely a formality. I did not intend to ask permission or gather your opinion on my Harbinger."

she turned to me and continued " let me show you to your room. "

I turned to walk out as I felt an intense heat behind me, I turned back in time to see Moltres charging a fire blast and launching it at me. I could feel the hate in the room, the sheer rage of the females. My eyes turned red as something snapped in my mind. I raised my hand and took the fire blast, throwing it to the side I looked at the Phoenix with rage and spoke one solemn, haunting word, "Burn" as fired a blast burn in her direction. It collided with its target, instantly knocking her to the wall.

I turned to Yveltal with a smile and said " Let's go see my room". She stared in shock and told me to follow her.


End file.
